


Morning After the Bath

by planetundersiege



Series: RiverMoon fics [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Being tired, Blushing, Butterfly Castle, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Give then more screen time, Glowing cheeks, Just being lazy in bed, Kisses, Love Bites, Mild Sexual Reference, Moon can’t control her wings, RiverMoon, Romance, Scarring Star for life, Set the morning after my previous RiverMoon fic, Ship, Tickling, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Moon and River relax the morning after their bath.





	Morning After the Bath

Moon let out a pleasant groan as she slowly woke up after a long night's sleep, by the touch of her husband carefully kissing the back of her neck, a motion that made her whole body shiver in a good way, as she also felt his hands lightly touch her bare back, making her face redden a bit. Not that it was visible, since she usually slept head down on her pillow after all, but well, she always blushed when it came to her husband.

This sure was a way she would love to wake up too more often.

She let out a yawn and slightly stretched as she turned around, facing her husband, as she slowly opened her blue eyes, looking at him.

Without saying a world, she gave him a fast peck on the cheek.

“Morning River”, she said, smiling as she thought back to the night before.

They had taken a long bubble bath, practically gone to war with trying to tease each other with bubble beards and holding the other’s head under the water, and finished it off with cuddling and some wine, all followed by more cuddling.

A perfect evening, such as she liked it, and she felt her face redden as she thought about their late night bath, and how they have goofed around and just cuddled afterward, falling asleep in each other’s arms, River’s forehead pressed against her own.

“Morning my dearest. Your diamonds are glowing, is something on your mind?”, her husband asked her, as his hand moved closer to her face, swiping away a strand of hair that covering a part of her face.

Her diamonds glowing?

Well she hadn't even realized they had begun, but once he had brought them up, she clearly felt the heat from the currently glowing purple diamonds on her cheek, and the realization that they glew, only made her regular cheeks blush in a darker shade of red than before.

“Oh, I wasn't realizing it. But well I thought back to about yesterday”, she said as she let on of her fingers play with his beard, to calm herself a little, because her heart just started to beat faster and faster, as she just was near him.

“Oh, what about it?”, he asked, curiosity being present in the question.

“Well, everything to be honest. It was nice just spending time with you and relaxing, we rarely have time to do that nowadays”, she said, and soon felt a pair of large hand cup her cheeks, as her husband leaned in for a kiss, the moment their lips touched, was like fireworks for the queen.

That feeling never disappeared no matter how much time had passed.

“Well then I'll try to spend as much time possible with you if that's how you feel. I just want my dearest wife to be happy”.

Moon felt her cheeks redden even more (was that even possible?), as her small wings flapped in excitement for a bit, a trait she never could control, but always happened under excitement.

“River you always make me happy, you’re my king”, Moon said, tightening the grip of their embrace, before they both became quite for a few minutes.

It was just the couple, their embrace, and their love, just relaxing as the sun was setting on Mewni, a new day soon to begin.

As they laid beside each other, Moon slightly turned around a little, facing away from River once again, because of the heat.

The massive beard of her husband made it impossible to be in the same position for too long thanks to the extreme heat, that being one of the reasons the couple always slept nude, feeling like they were in an oven when they wanted to sleep wasn't a very nice feeling. And it was even warmer during the summer months, the months currently on Mewni.

She felt a pair of warm hand run down her back again, as River began carefully stroking her wings, probably to playfully tease her, before she gulped as River began tickling instead of stroking, since she indeed was extremely ticklish when it came to her wings.

“River, you know what’s going to happen if you keep tickling me”, she said, voice breaking as her body wanted the tickling to stop immediately.

Once she had actually broken his legs many years ago before he knew just exactly how ticklish she was at that part of her body, and refused to stop when she told him.

Let's say the king (sort of) learned his lesson when it came to tickling his wife around her wings, but he still tried sometimes for some reason.

“Yes my dearest, I just wanted to.. to”.

“To what? See if I'm still extremely ticklish and try your luck?”, she asked, smirking a bit, River unable to see.

“Yes that's about it. Does it bother you?”.

“Well, not at all if you stop tickling me right now. Yes of course and maybe a broken bone if you continue to tickle me”.

“Okay dearest, as you wish”, he answered, before letting out a big yawn, still pretty tired.

“Good. Now continue to cuddle me before we have to get up”, Moon said, blushing as she yet again turned around, facing River once again, despite not having been that cooled down after the contact with his beard.

They once again locked lips in a long kiss, embracing each other tighter, just relaxing as they had the chance of being near. And the feeling of gradually waking up beside each other made Moon feel like they were even closer than usual.

After all, there was something special with the newly awaken River, still sometimes snoring out of habit despite being somewhat awake.

“Y’know, that kiss was better than the feeling of hunting down corn thieves and all”, River said, before letting out a slight laugh, which was joined by Moon.

“Oh River you’re so funny sometimes”.

“Well that must be why you fell for me”, he said, winking his eyebrow a little, smiling.

“Well actually not, it was when you were the only one believing in me as I was gonna fight Toffee, but well, your humor sure is a plus. You're the best husband ever, despite going crazy now and again”.

“Hey I haven't had an accident in a really long time”.

“Just last week you tried to imprison a corn farmer because you accused him of stealing corn from his own field and wanted to make a song about a thief that was also a farmer”.

“...”.

Silence.

“Well that was after that long meeting, you know how I get when a royal meeting is over four hours long, with only talking and talking”.

Moon let out an understanding sigh.

“Yes River, I know. And thankfully we don't have any meetings like that today, so perhaps you can not destroy the castle wall again”.

“Will try, but now let's cuddle”.

“Well I'm not saying no to that”.

They couple laid that for who knows how long, completely forgetting about all responsibility for a while as they just were close to one another as they talked about random things they had gone through together.

It was one of the best morning in a long time, were the couple got to act just like, well, a couple.

But there was a feeling in Moon’s stomach, that she couldn't place.

“River darling, it feels like we’ve forgotten something”.

“What's that dear?”.

“I don't know, but it feels like something important”.

They got the answer a second later as the door to the royal chambers opened faster than light, hitting the wall, Star being in the opening.

“Hello it's time for my visit… Ah!. MOM, DAD! YOU’RE…”.

Oh right.

Star was visiting today.

“They're just breasts try not to panic”, Moon said before she got the blanket to cover her up a bit.

But Star was still frozen in speech, before she ran out of the bedroom, disappearing faster than she had came.

“Dearest I don't think that's the reason Star freaked out”, River said.

“Then, what was it?”.

“Well, have you looked yourself in the mirror lately?”.

“No?”, she began before it hit her. “I'm full of love bites again aren't I?”.

“Yep”.

“Oh gosh, I think we scarred her for life”.


End file.
